Happy Endings
by DClovesTVD
Summary: Post 5x22. A bunch of one-shots about Damon and Elena. This occurs after Damon and Bonnie are brought back(see my first story) Please review and make suggestions or requests. Enjoy !


Damon's POV : She walked into the ballroom. At first, my gaze towards her was more of a 'You look stunning and I have a growing bulge in my pants' but then turned into a soft smile. She wore a tight-fitting corset, that rested on her curves, she wore a pair of sexy pumps that were way too high to exist in the 1800's. Elena stood there with long, thick curls at the side of her face and asked, ''Well Mr. Salvatore, do you like my costume?'' I smirked, ''What are you supposed to be?" She walked seductively towards me, "Katherine!" and with that she stuck her tongue out at me. We both laughed as we remembered our extensive flirting since the day I returned from death. The music began and I took her in my arms and began swaying to the music. She rested her hands on my suit. I thought about her resemblance to Katherine in that outfit but it didn't even matter because her name was history for me. All I cared about was my girl-Elena. I was also impressed about the route we decided to steer our relationship. We both agreed on pretending to be a normal, young couple in love that will just be in love forever and whatever trouble comes in their way they'll face it together. We were both happy and we were going to remain happy because we belonged to each other. There was no more, 'I'm bad for you' talk between us. _

It was the day of Founder's Parade and the remains of Mystic Falls had decided to organize a Founder's Day Ball so the people could mingle. Elena and Damon danced together like they practiced before they arrived. The music was sweet and with the number of vampire couples in the room dancing made the music passionate. It was about 10 o'clock and Damon and Elena were still dancing. The night was cool, stars shone brightly and lit up the dull sky. Elena, with her head on Damon's shoulder, made him whisper to her, "How about we head home?" Elena hid her grin and answered, "Um, What do you have planned?" He started kissing her neck, forgetting about the others in the large room. He could feel a smile on her lips. Damon moaned softly into her neck as Elena lifted his head to hers. "How about we head home?" Elena asked smiling, repeating her boyfriend's earlier words. They took each other's hand and exited the room. _

Elena POV:

With my long legs around Damon's waist, I used my feet to close the door of the Boarding House behind us. At the bang of the door, Damon removed his head from the crook of my neck and winked at me. Not knowing what it meant, I crashed my lips against his instead. His tongue played inside my mouth and I used my lips and smothered it against his swollen lips. He responded quickly and soon (with my help) he was only in his dress shirt and boxers. I could feel his erection poking my inner thigh. I think we were in a rush because we didn't even bother to head for Damon's room –our room. My back slammed against the couch and my thick corset flew up in Damon's face. I burst into fits of heavy laughter. He was lying on the ground with his world class smile that said 'I'm embarrassed'. Using the power of being a vampire, I landed on top of him with my hands on his chest. "We never had sex on the rug before in front the fireplace" I said, a bit unsure of what I was initiating. Footsteps were heard and then a voice, "And you're not going to." said my blonde best friend who also stood in a corset with my other best friend/ex-boyfriend, Stefan. He smiled and said, "Don't stop on my account" I wondered if he was being sarcastic or finally became comfortable with Damon and I having sex almost always. He headed towards the direction of his room and Caroline with a quiet 'yuck' followed (something that was not common between the two) I ignored it and suggested to Damon, "Maybe we should take this corset off" He nodded sweetly (a side of him only Stefan and I knew)and we vamped to our room. We stood in the mirror and with Damon behind me, I felt safe once again, safer than when he was gone (dead). I smiled as his hands roamed my back. My corset soon quickly slid off my body as if my clothes were allergic to Damon. I stood there (a little embarrassed ) in my under garments. It was a black, lacey bra and panty."Mmmm…since when did this happen?" I guessed he was referring to my sexy underwear (that was turning him on) because I felt a growing erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. ''All for you, my love" I laughed. He turned me around and I pressed up against his body. In a flash I was kissing his lips. We devoured each other. Damon's tongue worked wonders inside my mouth and it made me groan. His head tilted to the side giving me an imaginary permit to lead the kiss. He took my wrists in his hands and I giggled as we landed in the large bed. I ripped the dress shirt he was wearing, off of him and reunited his lips once again with mine. We took a break to strip ourselves of other particles of clothing that we didn't wish to be on our bodies. When we bare, Damon took the lead and thrust himself into me as I groaned and moaned in joy. _Damon plopped down on the side of Elena with a huge smile plastered on both their faces. Soon, their grins faded away as they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they awoke to the bright sunshine penetrating through the thin drapes, their naked bodies were pressed into each other. Their legs were intertwined and they held the other's hand. "Morning, beautiful!" said Damon in a husky, sexy voice She squeezed his hand indicating that she heard him. "O shoot!"Damon sighed. "What is it?" Elena cuddled into him. ''Ric and I are going shopping for some new bourbon and a pick up for a few sorority girls." Damon said with his famous smirk. She hit him in his chest before he got up and put on his boxers and asked, "What for?" Elena asked innocently. ''The boys and I are having a party-no girls….." Damon teased, ''don't worry, hon. When we're done , you'll have me all to yourself." She rolled her eyes and inquisited further,"Are you guys gonna be dirty dancing with those compelled sluts" Damon laughed. "Maybe. That's if I'm in the mood for fresh blood." He said doing the eye-thing (without knowing how much he was making her jealous) Elena just got Damon back from him being dead and all and she was being a little possessive with him. The last thing she wanted was someone's hands all over him, moaning from his touch. She nodded and invited him in the bathtub. They spent their morning in there enjoying each other's company, cuddling and making teasing movements using bubbles. Elena was the one doing the teasing (Damon seemed tired from last night). She hoped Damon would change his mind and spend his night with her but instead he kissed Elena and left with suds on his perfect ass. Elena laughed as he left and went beneath the surface of the water trying to relax. She heard him leave when she had just finished dressing. She wore a cute cardigan and blue jeans with combat ankle boots. It was a strange style but it looked surprisingly good (mostly it felt comfy & that was what she was aiming for). Soon after her late breakfast, Caroline appeared at the door of the Salvatore's house. She came rushing in and yapping about the boys' party that night and how it could be dangerous for them if there were going to be strippers there too. Elena held back a gasp and went for a smile and eye-roll at the same time.'' Aren't you worried ? What if they play truth or dare with the sluts? I mean I got a few exes there, a Stefan and…" Caroline went on and on til Elena cut her off," I trust Damon. But, I just want him to be mine. at least tonight. I'm feeling possessive tonight." Caroline paced around the living room trying to figure out a way to help her BFF,'' I got it !" she exclaimed. She smiled and began to tell Elena who then smiled devilishly. _

Damon POV : Everything was set. Women, cards and alcohol. Halfway into the night, the strippers were down to their skimpy underwear and sorority girls were drained of blood. The alcohol was almost done and the boys (Ric, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Damon) were now playing truth or dare with the sorority girls at their side making annoying groans. _ Elena POV: The girls were upstairs picking out sexy lingerie for me to pop in and make Damon shut down his man-party to come have wild, hot sex with me filled with passion. Caroline had explained to me that I needed to spice up our sex life by seducing him once in a while. When I thought about it, I always gave into having sex with him- because our favourite couple activity was sex. I wore a red lace bra and thin see-through red panty and covered myself up with one of his long-sleeve shirts. I dressed it with high heels and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked downstairs after practicing my sexy, seductive speech with my girls. I heard them dare Damon to try and drink from two of the strippers without compelling them. I laughed in my mind at first and then thought about the touching content he would have to do. I walked into their sights and I heard gasps. Caroline told me to unleash my inner Katherine and I did. ''Hello, boys" I said like a devil as I walked up to the girl Damon was about to seduce and I immediately fed. I wiped the blood from my mouth. Then I told her to take her friends and leave. I walked up to Damon and put my hand on his chest and said softly," Meet me upstairs." I could feel his breathing getting heavy and his pulse quickened. He nodded and I turned around and walked towards the stairs."By the way guys-goodnight" I ended with a wink. I met Caroline and Bonnie leaving and they wished me good luck on seducing him and making him want me more and more. It wasn't long, before Damon appeared and asked, " What are you up to ?" I smiled and told him the truth like Katherine would tell you the truth –To spice up our sex. He laughed and began speaking comforting words as if I was full of insecurities. It made me break my cover a little when I smiled at how he was so caring (to only me). I fought hard to be the Katherine I wasn't but ME broke through. I was Elena and he loved it. ''Come on and stop teasing me." I said as he landed on top of we did was kiss that night. We kissed like two people in love, like two people who used to kiss as a hobby but were deprived of it for a long time. It was so passionate. We were in love. We were happy. _ A few weeks later : Damon sat on the red sofa reading a book intently. Caroline and Elena had a week off from college because they were doing renovations in the school that was urgently needed. Elena walked into the boarding house and it was like Damon felt her presence because without turning to face her, he called, ''Hey, you " She laughed and bent a little to wrap her long arms around his neck. She started to kiss down his neck. He smiled,'' Something tells me your libido is raging'' She laughs in his ear. He vamp-speeds around the room to hug her waist from behind. She melts into him and turns around to kiss him.'' Actually,I wanted to know if we could skip town for a while and have a roadtrip.'' Damon nodded, a little confused on why she would want to spend their time together on the road instead of in his bed. ''To where?" ''Remember, Denver.I wanted to do something there I never got the chance to do." They begin laughing as they knew she was just flirting and joking around. Then Damon surprised her and took up his car keys and said," Let's go" Elena rolled her eyes, yet she followed. The two knew they were crazy and they didn't care.


End file.
